What Brothers Do
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After Sasha gets bullied at an art show, Vamps steps in to comfort her. Brother-sister bonding story.


**A story that I wrote after an incident that happened yesterday. I only own Rachel and Sasha. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise who gave me permission to use him and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**What Brothers Do**

Sasha raced through the front door crying, tears running down her face and making her allergies go haywire. She had just been at the art show and the hurtful jab that one bully had said to her echoed in her mind as she felt anger fill her, which only upset her more. Not only that, Whampire was on a mission sadly and wouldn't be back home until later, which didn't help her mood at all.

Vamps was coming out of the library when he saw Sasha looking like she had had a rough day. "Sasha?" he said as he went to her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm just…annoyed," she said.

He gently pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" he asked.

"You know those clay models I entered at the art show, the pliable ones?" she said.

Vamps nodded, remembering when Whampire had told him about that. "Yes, Whampire told me how excited you were about it," he said.

"Well, one of the other bullies I've dealt with back in college came up and asked me if I would combined all my clay models into one because I was taking up all the space with each model and it hurt."

Vamps was shocked and felt a bit angry as he knew how hard Sasha had worked to make the clay and to design the models she had. For someone to tell her to take them all and destroy them by putting them all in one clump was not only rude, but very offensive as well. He didn't blame Sasha for being upset. He would have been too in her place. "That's just beyond mean," he said. "What that bully was really saying is that they thought you were a terrible artist and shouldn't express yourself in your work."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "And it really hurt. I talked to Rachel and she was shocked when she heard that, as were Bethany and Stephanie, who both knew the bully. They came up and told that bully to not bother me, but it didn't make me feel a whole lot better."

Vamps held her in a gentle embrace, rocking her gently as she turned to face him, her head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, humming softly. She began to calm down as he did so. She soon pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "Thanks, Vamps," she said.

He smiled. "That's what brothers do," he said. "Sasha, you're very creative. Don't let someone like that tell you otherwise."

Sasha smiled again. "I'm so lucky that Whampire's in my life," she said. "Because I've got one of the best things in life with my being engaged to him."

"Oh?" asked Vamps curiously. "What do you have?"

She smiled at him. "A great brother-in-law," she said as she hugged him again. "Thanks again, Vamps. Love you."

The Vladat smiled. "I love you too, Sasha. Whampire chose a wonderful girl to be my sister-in-law," he said as he returned her hug.

Rachel came home and saw them. "Hey, Sasha, you doing okay?" she asked.

Sasha nodded. "Yes," she said. "Thanks to Vamps."

Vamps smiled. "Far be it from me to leave any member of my family alone when they need comfort," he said.

"And that's what makes you, Whampire, and the others so awesome and terrific brothers and friends," said Rachel honestly.

The three then shared a group hug, glad to be siblings.

* * *

**Words can be helpful but can also be very hurtful. I had someone PM me and tell me that I should combine all my stories into one giant story because I was clogging up the archives with all the one-shots I had written. A request like that is not only very rude, but very offensive as well. Fanfiction is a place to write one-shots, chapter stories, poetry, etc. and express yourself through your writing. Some questions and requests are just _not to be asked _of anyone! Please think about the impact of your words before you write them because if you write those words without thinking, you can deeply offend someone and hurt their feelings. Please think before you write reviews or PMs. Thank you.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
